


Bonfires

by Lennie09



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonfire Night, Bonfires, Comedy, DGHDA Spookfest 2018, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: Written for DGHDA Spookfest 2018.The trio have a Halloween bonfire.That's all folks





	Bonfires

“A bonfire?”

Todd asked questioningly. He had previously mentioned doing something for Halloween to Dirk, and having a bonfire was the reply. 

“In England, we have a day called Bonfire night, or Guy Fawkes night depending on what you want to say. It’s held on November 5th. Usually it’d involve fireworks and burning of people but we could just have marshmallows or something.”

Dirk rambled on, Todd having tuned him out by that point, although his interest did peak at marshmallows. 

“So, we could all dress up and have smores and stuff?” Todd asked

“Great!”

Farah, having heard the entire conversation from the room over, walked in and faced the two.

“I can help with actually making the bonfire as I assume neither of you have any clue about how to do it.” Farah said. 

Dirk grinned… whelp, this isn’t going to work out.

\--------

The fire had… miraculously started. Mostly due to Farah. The trio were sitting around the bonfire, Farah dressed as a zombie police officer, Todd as a vampiric vet and Dirk as a demonic rainbow-being (apparently inspired by Beast). 

Todd had taken over the cooking of the marshmallows completely after Dirk almost burnt his hand after the flame went all the way up the stick, then the marshmallow fell off another, and the one other he had was burnt to charcoal.

It was nice, peaceful. Which is never something in Dirk’s vocabulary so he rambles off telling some strange story which then defaulted into him telling a definitely not-true story which he still sold as “had actually happened, believe me! I was there!” 

But this was par for the course, even Farah would admit she enjoyed the stories he told somewhat. So even that couldn’t disrupt the peacefulness. 

Until Dirk stood up. 

And walks over to the shed.

And walks out with;

What looks to be a firework.

_What looks to be a firework._

“No no no no! Dirk stop what you are doing right now!” Todd yelled as he and Farah ran over.

“Hmm. You can’t have bonfire night without fireworks!”

Todd and Farah scramble to stop him but it’s too late.

The night ends in burnt clothes, grass, images of a colourful backyard and a grinning Dirk.


End file.
